


Day One: Holiday

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day One!
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day One: Holiday

Keith had to admit, he hadn’t really been keeping track of the days and months he’d spent in space, on Team Voltron, fighting Galra and any other evil-doer that threatened the safety of the Universe. So when he woke to the smell of pie and cookies, he was considerably confused as to what made today so different to cause such a smell. 

As his eyes inched slowly open, he realized he lacked the usual warmth that had been at his side when he’d fallen asleep. He slowly sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, continuing to pull himself out of bed to find Lotor. He realized belatedly that he was still naked from last night’s  _ misadventures _ and turned to lazily put on some pants and a shirt without actually looking at them, probably both pajamas by how big and comfortable they felt on him. 

He was finally able to walk out of his and Lotor’s shared quarters, stretching haphazardly as he walked. He followed the smell to find a feast in the dining hall, a long table set up to hold all of the food. It wasn’t just the pie and cookies that he’d smelled in his room, but what looked like an alien turkey and some sort of fruit sauce that reminded Keith of cranberry sauce. There was casserole and some substitute for asparagus, blue mashed potatoes, all of the fixings, even to what looked like  _ lamb, the expensive shit _ . There were so many different-coloured decorations everywhere, the dining hall was practically shining with it.

Allura and Lotor were around the table, seeming to set all of the food up and carefully placing plates and silverware around the table. They both stopped and startled, however, when Keith walked in, taking in the sight with wide, suddenly-awake eyes.

“Keith!” Allura stuttered, looking to Lotor to explain.

Lotor cleared his throat, looking towards Keith from where he stood behind the huge turkey-like food item. “Isn’t it a bit earlier than when you usually wake up, darling?”

“You weren’t next to me and I smelt cookies.” Keith answered simply, walking deeper into the room. “What’s all this?”

“Well, yesterday, Lance told us about Earth’s holidays, and that there were many holidays that are celebrated during the wintertime, and we thought that, because you paladins had been fighting alongside us for so long, and it would be winter on Earth now, we could attempt to replicate a little slice of home. We do hope that it is to your tastes. Lance was our only source, after all.”

“I’m sure it’s all delicious.” Keith said encouragingly, though equally nervously, given the odd ingredients. As Lotor pulled a chair out for them and Allura went to greet Shiro, who has stepped into the dining hall similarly to Keith, said red paladin sliced a piece of pie, green goop fruit baked to what looked like perfection, if it were an apple pie. He figured it was the closest thing to a breakfast-like dish on the table, at the very least. 

He took a seat, his favorite seat, on Lotor’s lap and took in a forkful of the pie, not minding the questioningly curious look Lotor gave him as he tasted the alien pie.

It wasn’t half bad. Actually, it tasted a lot like…

“Taste the cinnamon?” Lotor asked, a shy yet proud smile on his lips. “I remember you mentioned that you missed the taste of it and I looked for substitutes. I had to import some from Baradies, of course…” Lotor stopped himself when he noticed Keith’s absolutely enamoured smile, cheeks red with a blush. 

“You are absolutely the best boyfriend I could’ve ever asked for, and don’t you ever doubt that.” Keith stated with certainty.

Lotor blushed a deep purple before smirking however flatteringly. “Is that how you usually react when given cinnamon?” Keith laughed before kissing Lotor, ignoring the glare he felt from Shiro, who was still too tired for this shit.

“Maybe.” Keith replied, watching as Lotor licked his lips. “Though I’m sure you’ll like it too.” 

“I’m inclined to agree.”


End file.
